Patrick Bateman
Patrick Bateman is the villain protagonist of Bret Easton Ellis' 1991 controversial novel ''American Psycho ''and its film and stage adaptions. He lives in 1980's Manhattan and works on Wall Street. The very image of a yuppie, he is obsessed with his health, cleanliness, appearance, money and music collection. He has a darker side, however, and feels compelled to commit murder, moonlighting as a serial killer. He is performed by Christian Bale in the film and by British actor Matt Smith in the West End musical adaption. About Many of Bateman's murder victims are homeless people, one of whom he rants at for not having a job before hand. He lures Paul Allen, who works at another firm, to his apartment, where Bateman axes him to death because he got an account that Bateman wanted. He then disposes of the body, breaks into Paul Allen's apartment, packs his clothes into a suitcase, and rerecords the answering machine's greeting to say that Allen has left for London. Later, he picks up two prostitutes, giving them his name as Paul Allen, brings them to his apartment, and has sex with both of them, while videotaping it. Just as they are about to leave, he opens a drawer full of scary looking devices, takes out what used to be a coathanger and growls "We're not finished yet!". The prostitutes are bruised and bleeding by the time he lets them leave. Bateman takes his secretary home one night, and tries to kill her from behind with a nailgun, but fails because the phone rings at the wrong time and he momentarily regains his humanity. A few days later, he picks up one of the same two prostitutes, phones up a lady friend of his, and brings them to Paul Allen's apartment. He drugs the wine, and gets them to make out. He then cuts up his friend with a chainsaw and sticks the body parts in the closet. He ends up chasing the prostitute out into the hallway and she makes it down the stairs ahead of him. Bateman drops the chainsaw over the edge, which hits and kills the prostitute just before she gets away. Several nights later, Bateman is at the ATM when it flashes the message "Feed me a stray cat." He picks up a stray cat and pulls out his gun, but an old woman sees him and cries out. Bateman drops the cat and shoots down the old woman. Two police cars roll in with sirens blaring, and Bateman unloads his gun at them, causing the cars to explode. Bateman flees to his office, where he calls up his lawyer and leaves a message confessing everything. Bateman awakes the next morning and is surprised the cops aren't looking for him. He goes to Paul Allen's apartment, only to find that it is completely empty and up for sale. He goes to work, and then goes for a drink with some coworkers. He meets his lawyer there, who compliments Bateman on his great "gag". When Bateman insists that he killed Paul Allen, his lawyer balks, saying that Allen called him from London the night before. Bateman has an epiphany right then and there: that the world has become overly superficial, people are only priorities in what benefits them. So they are in denial or naive of his actions. No one knows each others' name so when Bateman kills someone, everyone thinks it is someone else; as he confesses to his lawyer, his lawyer says he talked to him the other day. Either Bateman doesn't know who he killed or the lawyer didn't know who he talked to. Also, like the lady selling the apartment, no one is going to pay full price for an apartment where murders have taken place, so she had to rid the place of its bodies and place flowers to hide the scent of decay. Victims #Homeless Man - Gloves in stomach by Patrick Bateman #Dog - Killed by Patrick Bateman #Paul Allen - Hacked 10 times with axe by Patrick Bateman #Christie - Decapitated by Patrick Bateman #Elizabeth - Killed by Patrick Bateman #1 People - Unknown by Patrick Bateman #2 People - Unknown by Patrick Bateman #Harold Carnes - Unknown by Patrick Bateman #Jean - Chainsaw fell into back in stairs by Patrick Bateman #Woman at ATM - Shot in chest by Patrick Bateman #Police Officer - Shot by Patrick Bateman #Police Officer - Blown up in police car explosion by Patrick Bateman #Police Officer - Blown up in police car explosion by Patrick Bateman #Police Officer - Blown up in police car explosion by Patrick Bateman #Night Watchman - Shot in forehead by Patrick Bateman #Janitor - Shot in chest by Patrick Bateman Gallery Patrick_Bateman.jpg Patrick_Bateman1.jpg Patrick_Bateman2.jpg Patrick_Bateman_3.jpeg Patrick Bateman4.jpg Patrick_Bateman_played_by_matt_smith.jpg Patrick_Bateman6.png Phantoms-Revenge-Patrick-Bateman2.jpg Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Book Villains Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Misogynists Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Business Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Horror Villains Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Nihilists Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Envious Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Villains Category:In love villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Snuff filmer Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Egotist Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mature Category:Mongers Category:Adulterers Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Dimwits